1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a printed board connector for electrically contacting two parallel printed boards that comprises at least two plug modules realized in the form of a coaxial contact pair, wherein a pin contact is arranged in one plug module and a socket contact is arranged in the other plug module, and wherein the pin contact or socket contact is centrally held in an insulation element that is surrounded by an electrically conductive sleeve contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this type is required for mutually contacting two at least approximately parallel printed boards, wherein the design of the contact elements also makes it possible to compensate a misalignment or an offset between the positions of the plug modules and of the printed boards relative to one another to a certain degree.
EP 1 246 304 B1 discloses a coaxial connector, in which a center contact with a spherical head is contacted within a U-shaped spring contact such that it can be turned by a certain angle.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,290 discloses an electric coaxial connector with a movable contact, in which, however, only one of the two plug components is arranged in a movable fashion.
Known coaxial connectors of this type for directly contacting two printed boards typically feature two identical and rigid contact modules or even barrel-shaped spacer elements and therefore only able to conditionally compensate a shift or a misalignment between individual modules.